A MOMENT IN THE MIND OF HARRY POTTER
by Angelicalynn
Summary: Harry gives himself completly to his his master.  Warning Explicit BDSM content.   This can be read on its own or part of "Afternoons with Severus" or part of "A SnapePotter Wedding"


A/N: Hi guys! I've had way too much whiskey and Dr. Pepper today to focus on plot. Needless to say, I'm drunk, but I know it's been a while since I've updated so I thought I'd give you this. It's sort of a side story of what's going through Harry's head. Sorry, no plot, just pure sex. Hope you enjoy.

PS. Don't forget if there's something you want to see happen to these two let me know in the comments. tlcatlady: sub Snape may very well be making an appearance in a later ch.

A MOMENT INT THE MIND OF HARRY POTTER:

We use eachother. It's not as cold as it sounds. I mean everyone uses someone sometime to fulfill their personal needs. We use each other to calm our fears, to feel connected to the world, but also to distance ourselves from the world. The majical world has used us both and if we hadn't found each other it may have killed us when it was done taking from us. We use each other for the love we never knew before now.

Once upon a time we hated each other. Once upon a time his voice grated on my nerves and I would have done anything to get as far away from that voice as possible. It's different now. I live for that voice and what it does to me. When I'm upset and the memories of the war are becoming too much for me that voice can be soothing. It can snap me back into reality. The reality were I have a good life, not the reality that used to be.

That voice takes me to a place I never knew existed. It's a place where only he and I exist. It's a place of pure ecstasy and raw emotion. Hermione and Ron try to understand but never really can. No one really can until they've been to this place.

I'm on my knees. My hands are tied behind my back. There is a ball gag in my mouth and I'm blindfolded. I can feel his presence as he walks around me. I can feel his hands as they pet my hair. I've always hated my messy, shaggy hair. Now I love it, because he loves it. I'm forced the keep up head up and straight due to the large collar around my neck. I know I'm already dripping pre-cum on the floor. Normally at this point I'm begging and writhing for and into his touch. But not tonight. Today my master has had a very bad day at work. It seems that everything that could have went wrong today, did. He has asked for my total submission and I have promised him I will try my hardest.

So here I kneel. Anxious for his voice. Anxious for his touch. But I do not move. I wait for his order. "Such a good boy." He breaths into my ear, barely above a whisper. I hold back a moan. I feel his long calloused fingers reach around my chest where they stop at my nipples. I didn't know they were so sensitive before I knew him this way. But oh gods, when he pinches, pulls and teases them I can't help but to take deep breaths and pant my through the feelings. "Don't you dare come my little slut." He says as he reaches further down to slowly stroke my cock. Saliva pools around the ball gag and I do my best to swallow and not make a mess of myself.

I try my hardest not to give into the pleasure of his grip around my aching cock but it's hard. So hard. Finally he stops and I'm thankful because I don't know how much longer I can keep from cumming. "Up" he commands. As quickly as I can without losing my balance I stand. "Look at you," He purrs. I can feel his breath on my throat and his strong body pressed against my back. "I've barely touched you and you're already making a mess on the floor. I suppose I have to teach you a lesson." He finishes with a dark chuckle.

I believe he is attaching a leash to the D ring on my collar and I'm proven correct when I feel a slight tug. It's a weird feeling walking blind, but I trust him not to be cruel and walk me into the couch or other piece of furniture. I feel a press on my back as he pushes me forward. The manicals on my wrists are disconnected. Though they are still on my wrists I am free to move my arms. He guides my hands to the edge of what I imagine is his desk.

I've lost count at the number of times I've been bent over this desk. I don't know how he gets through class without thinking about it or getting a hard on. We've tried several instruments of pain at this desk. Floggers, ridding crops, canes, paddles and even a Tawse. I have to admit I love the suede flogger the best. I am reminded however, as his and lands a hard smack on my ass, how much I love this as well. He lets loose. More so than normal. He swings over and over again. The pain is so intense yet my cock is still aching and begging to be touched. I don't know why this makes me feel so real, but it does. I try so hard not to make a sound. To be the good quiet submissive he's asked me to be tonight. But I can't hold it any longer and I'm a whimpering mess. I feel more exposed than I ever have in my life.

I can hear him panting as he tries to catch his breath. He pulls me close to him and wraps his arms around me. I can feel in so many ways how much he wants me. He turns me around and gently, (as gently as I can follow still blindfolded) guides me to the couch. He sits and pulls me to the couch. I can feel him position me so that I am straddled across his lap. He cock is comfortably resting in the cleft of my ass. I try my hardest not to writhe against it. I want him inside of me so desperately yet I sit still and as calmly as I can and wait on his order.

He pulls the blindfold from my eyes and looks at me. He has the most beautiful and open smile. I'm the only one in the world that gets to see him smile like this. "Thank you." He says stroking his fingers across my cheek then removes my gag. 'You've been such a good boy. Kiss me." He orders and I gladly obey. As I lean in my cock rubs against his abdomen and I pant into his mouth from the pleasure. I can feel his hands kneading my ass and I moan. I want to beg but I don't. "I know what my little slut needs. You kneed my cock in your arse. " He says in that voice that makes me melt. I also know he needs to cum.

"Yes, Sir. Please?" I can't hold off begging anymore. And I know he secretly loves when his innocent little Harry says dirty things. "Need your cock in my ass. Need to feel you more. Love you so much." I say rubbing my face into his neck like a kitten. It's, comforting feeling for the both of us.

He grabs my hips, raising me, then slowly lowing me onto his cock. We both moan deep, guttural moans as his cock fully seats itself in my ass. I don't know what it is about the actual act of penetration that turns me into an animal but it does. I can't help but take over as I grip his shoulders for leverage. I rise up and lower myself over and over again on that gorgeous cock of his. Riding him like this, the head hits my prostrate over and over again. I throw my head back riding his cock and enjoying every bit of pleasure at it rushes though my body. "That's my little nymph... fuck…harry..so… beautiful. " Usually my master is a genius with words. Don't even get my started on his wicked since of humor. But I have to say I love this. I love that I'm able to make him at least this coherent. "Cum. Boy, Harry..Gods." He moans. I remove my right hand from his shoulder so I can stroke myself. It doesn't take but a second or two until I find myself coating his chest. It also doesn't take long before I feel him release inside of me. It's a feeling I can't describe any other way than purely amazing.

I didn't realize it until now that despite the coldness of the dungeons we are both sweaty panting messes. I wince as I pull my poor red arse from his cock. I flop over on the couch because my knees are too weak to stand right away. It appears neither are his because he is not moving either. "feel better?" I ask with a smirk.

"Of course I do brat. Shower. Now." He orders. I happily obey.

A/N 2: If anyone knows of any good Teddy /Harry or Remus/Harry stories that aren't on fanfiction. Net please let me know. I think I've read all of the completed on this site for these pairings so far.


End file.
